


To Smile

by tooberjoober



Series: Fics based on Quotes [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Kinda post movies, M/M, Really fluffy, but only barely tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 19:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/pseuds/tooberjoober
Summary: Jim explains to Spock the reasons he has for smiling.(Based on the quote “Humans smile with so little provocation”)





	To Smile

**Author's Note:**

> The last request I’ve got for right now! It might be a bit before I go searching for requests again. I should probably finish up one of my chapter fics before I go searching for more things to distract me lol.  
> Anyways! Hope you enjoy this fluffy finisher and if so, let me know!

Jim and Spock sat in their small apartment. Jim sat under a blanket, cradling a mug of tea in his hands. Spock was reading papers that his students had turned in. He glanced over at his husband, to find a small grin on his face. “Humans smile with so little provocation.” Spock mused softly. 

“Not so.” Jim responded, shaking his head with a yawn. “I have plenty of reasons to be smiling.” 

“Really?” Spock raised an eyebrow, looking up from the padd he was reading from. 

”Would you like me to name a few.” Jim asked with a soft chuckle, bringing his mug to his lips. 

”If you desire to share.” Spock responded, standing from his chair and moving to sit next to Jim on the couch. 

Jim smiled again, draping part of the blanket over Spock’s lap. “Well, it’s Saturday morning, so it’s the beginning of a weekend. Neither of us have any classes to teach so we get to spend more time together. It’s a chilly, rainy day, which only makes me feel more grateful for my blanket, tea, and personal Vulcan heater.” He leaned his head against Spock’s shoulder. 

”Fairly mundane.” Spock commented. 

”Maybe, but it makes me happy.” Jim responded. “Now, where was I?” He hummed, taking a sip of his tea. “Right. Well tonight is game night, Sulu and Chekov are on shore leave so they’re gonna be able to make it tonight. Not to mention Scotty’s in charge of the booze, which is always a good time.” 

”Anticipation is a valid reason, I suppose.” Spock said thoughtfully. 

”Oh babe, I haven’t even gotten to the main reason yet.” Jim smiled widely at his husband. He put his mug down on the table, scooting closer to his husband and draping his arm over his torso. 

”Oh?” Spock responded, a corner of his mouth tilting upward. “Then what is the main reason for your smile?” He asked, an arm coming to rest around Jim’s shoulders.

”Every day I get to spend with you is reason enough to smile.” Jim responded, looking up at Spock. 

”That is incredibly…as you would say, cheesy.” Spock said, running a hand through Jim’s greying hair. 

“I’m not even done yet.” Jim laughed. “Let me get into the specifics.” He grinned. “I looked over at you, and I could tell that that essay you were reading is not good, because your eyebrows were all furrowed like how they get when you see something illogical.” Jim pointed between his husband’s brows. “And since we don’t have any company until this evening, you didn’t spend as much time this morning on your appearance. So your hair’s a little messy and you’re not wearing your usual eyeshadow.”

Spock’s face flushed slightly. “I apologize that my appearance is not to my usual standards.” 

Before the words were entirely out of Spock’s mouth, Jim rushed to stop him. “That is not what I meant at all and you know it.” He scolded lightly. “I love seeing you like this. Seeing you comfortable. You’re just as beautiful now as you ever have been, and likely ever will be.” He leaned up to press a kiss to Spock’s cheek. 

A small smile twitched at Spock’s lips. “Are you finished?” 

”Not quite.” Jim responded. “May I continue?” 

”I’d be just as content if you stopped here.” Spock said, fondness evident in his voice. 

”One more thing that made me smile this morning.” Jim said softly. “This morning, I woke up before you. And…I love when I wake up before you, Spock. I like seeing you when you don’t have your usual Vulcan guard up. I just watch your chest rise and fall and I’m so glad…” 

”Glad?” 

”There have been so many times where I’ve thought I’d never see you again. Where I’ve thought that I’d never get to tell you how I feel. But I wake up and see your peaceful sleeping face, and I see you breathing, and that’s enough to keep me smiling.” 

”Jim.” Spock let out a soft chuckle. “Ashayam…if there was ever a reason to smile, it would be the knowledge that I am the one you have chosen to be with.” 

”Let me see it then.” Jim teased. Spock offered a small smile, but it was perfect. Jim’s face lit up and he grinned. “I have another reason.” 


End file.
